Zeke
Zeke is a student at Wagstaff School who is close friends with Jimmy Pesto, Jr., his wrestling buddy. He first appeared in The Belchies and has since had a recurring appearance throughout the show. In Bad Tina, he appears again with Jimmy Jr. at Wagstaff School when Tina sees a hole in the boys' locker room. He seems to have a liking towards Tina, who is not interested in him. In Bob and Deliver, he appears once more in Tina's home-ec class which Bob is teaching as a substitute at the time. He reluctantly participates in a class project by adding spices to a pot of some kind of food. Bob tastes it and insists that it's amazing and that Zeke may have a natural talent. Throughout the episode, Zeke's cooking skills are showcased as he works as the head chef in Bob's "home-ec-staurant." Appearance Zeke has messy brown hair and wears a black tank top, dark green shorts, black shoes and white trainer socks which have so far only been visible in Midday Run when he removes his shoes to fool Tina and Can't Buy Me Math when he wears bowling shoes at Spare Change Lanes. Relationships Jimmy Pesto, Jr Zeke and Jimmy are best friends, so as a result Zeke is rarely seen without him. He loves wrestling with him, as they are seen wrestling each other in multiple episodes. Though Zeke is known for almost always having the upper hand. Tina Tina has a strong dislike towards Zeke. Probably because Jimmy Jr. never pays attention to Tina when he is around. After Tina invited Jimmy Jr. to a treasure hunt at the abandoned Taffy Factory, he decided to invite Zeke, Andy, and Ollie as well. He seems to have an enjoyment for breaking empty bottles. In Broadcast Wagstaff School News, it is revealed that he is the "Mad Pooper" of the school. He explained that he did this in a way to help Tina create her news stories, but this also may reveal a path to a possible crush on Tina. Once the truth was revealed, Zeke avoided getting in trouble because his family "moves around a lot". In Midday Run it is believed that Zeke has a crush on Tina, as he is quoted saying, "Damn Tina, now I got a story to tell on our wedding day. You think that's not gonna happen, but I'll getcha girl! I'm gonna getcha!" Also, in The Oeder Games, when Tina is about to throw a water balloon at Zeke, he says, "Hold up girl, hold up! Uh you uh, know I like you, right?" which starts the 'game' for Tina. Tammy Larsen Tammy has a crush on Zeke, and blackmails Tina in the episode, Bad Tina, just so she could hang out with him and Jimmy Jr. Zeke is completely unaware of this but otherwise seems uninterested. Family Zeke's parents are seen together with him at the end of The Belchies, where he hugs them but quickly pushes them away calling them "fools" while wiping a tear from his eye but in Presto Tina-o he mentions that they divorced when he was a baby. Zeke has since alluded to his father having a girlfriend but later mentions a stepmother named Cheryl as well, it's not clear whether it's the same person or not but since Zeke mentioned the former first it is likely they married off screen. Zeke mentions his father's girlfriend having a newborn baby but it is not clear whether it is his father's as he doesn't refer to the baby by a relationship to himself. Cheryl is heard whooping in response to Zeke adding a shoutout to her in the Mother's Day and Primary Caregivers Appreciation cabaret in Mom, Lies, and Videotape, but isn't seen. In Boyz 4 Now, Zeke appears with his cousin Leslie. In Presto Tina-o, Zeke mentions having a 44-year old brother, this is likely a half-brother with whom Zeke shares a father as he mentions his mother was pregnant with him during her prom in O.T.: The Outside Toilet. He also later mentions he had a grandfather who died from a stroke. In Midday Run we see Zeke's grandmother, she bears a strong resemblance to him and is also voiced by Bobby Tisdale. Trivia *Zeke does not appear to have a known last name as in Broadcast Wagstaff School News and Carpe Museum his name is listed as just Zeke unlike the other characters who's first names and last names are listed. *Zeke is likely an atheist as he initially doesn't believe in an afterlife at the beginning of Tina and the Real Ghost. *Zeke's middle name is Anthony, revealed in The Gene and Courtney Show. *It is implied Zeke's family owns a business in The Oeder Games, as Zeke and his father are shown among the people who rent from Mr. Fischoeder and participate in the game. What kind of business is not specified. *Zeke has a brother that is 44, mentioned in Presto Tina-O. *According to Bob, Zeke may have a perfect palate. *Zeke does not like robots (Ex MachTina). *Has a (possibly secret) friendship with Ms. Schnur (Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda). *As many fans have speculated, Zeke has a crush on Tina but the latter does not reciprocate. However in Stand By Gene, she considered dating him but this was only due to a fortune she got. *Zeke often refers to Tina as T-Bird, a reference to the real life Ford Thunderbird. Appearances Season 2 *The Belchies *Bad Tina Season 3 *Nude Beach *Broadcast Wagstaff School News *O.T. The Outside Toilet *Two for Tina *Family Fracas *The Kids Run the Restaurant *Boyz 4 Now *Carpe Museum Season 4 *Bob and Deliver *Presto Tina-O *The Frond Files *Mazel Tina *Gene It On *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Tina and the Real Ghost *Friends with Burger-fits *Midday Run *Can't Buy Me Math *The Millie-Churian Candidate *Li'l Hard Dad (non speaking cameo) *The Runway Club *The Oeder Games Season 6 *The Land Ship *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *Stand by Gene *The Hormone-iums *Bye Bye Boo Boo (non speaking cameo) *Glued, Where's My Bob? Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *The Quirkducers *Ex MachTina *Bob Actually *A Few 'Gurt Men *Thelma & Louise Except Thelma is Linda *Mom, Lies, and Videotape Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise *Sit Me Baby One More Time *Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-10h47m16s100.png|Zeke download.jpg|'Zeke with Bob Belcher' Episode Bob and Deliver|link=http://bobs-burgers.wikia.com/wiki/Bob_and_Deliver IMG_2160.JPG IMG_2164.JPG|Zeke and Jimmy junior IMG_2165.JPG IMG_2166.PNG IMG_2167.JPG Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Boys